This disclosure relates to a communication device and more particularly, to a communication device including a communication circuit.
When receiving a desired frequency signal, in a communication device including a communication circuit, an interference wave signal (noise) superimposed on or coupled to the received signal (noise) has to be eliminated (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-38453).
In the above Patent Publication, there is proposed a method of detecting the frequency of an interference wave and generating the frequency signal of the detected interference wave, to eliminate the interference wave signal.